Chiron's Head
by Ssj4mars
Summary: Chiron never complains. He is always happy. Or is he. -COMPLETE-


******Ever wonder what Chiron is really thinking about when he talks to the campers, because we all know he won't curse at them or directly at their face. This story is a short story on just what is Chiron really thinking when some people are arguing over something stupid like dessert or when a fight is about to break out in the middle of lunch. ****People fasten your seat belts because this is a one in a kind story made by me Ssj4mars and it will most definitely have a curse word in almost every single thought. The characters are Rick Riordan's though.**

**Sorry to the people who are offended by the comments I make with Chiron to some of the people I actually like most of the people I insult and I actually like Chiron as a character so please don't think I don't. All of the cuss words that are in this is what came from the heart like 'get the fuck off me you faget ass bitch'.  
**

**Chiron's Pov (well actually the whole thing is Chiron's Pov)**

_**Morning**_

I just woke up and decided to walk outside those damn campers are just so fucking annoying. I see why the gods don't take care of them but why the hell did they bring me into this. These 2000 generation kids are just some major bitches the heroes like Perseus, Theseus, or Achilles training them was better because if I cursed at them they would just take the insults.

As soon as I stepped outside though boom the fucking campers come on out. It usually is Athena or Aphrodite's kids. "Chiron, tell Macy to give me back my nail polish." It isn't your nail polish it's Drew's Molly." Now what I wanted to tell them was shut the fuck up you dumb bitch ass hoes if I cared about Nail Polish I'd be in your cabin all day taking to you. Damn insolent mother fucking brats. But what I said was "Macy just share the Nail Polish with Molly and than you guys should give it to Drew now run along."

Than I walked to the top of the hill because I of course was stuck with the job of greeting those annoying hunters and their goddess to Camp Half-Blood. Artemis nodded at me when I bowed to her. "Chiron I see your still healthy she said while she walked by me." Than I was engulfed in a hug. I looked to see it was Thalia hugging me. I of course thought get the fuck off of me you damn faget ass bitch. I never wanted you to fucking hug me. Geez the nerve of some god damn people, but of course I said "Thalia my girl you've been doing well I trust. She nodded and than she ran off to join the hunters.

_**Breakfast**_

I sat down eating beside Dionysus who was just readying a wine magazine when a fight started out."Hey you stole my putting." No I didn't you ate yours already." By now everyone was shouting "fight, fight, fight, fight." I looked at Dionysus to see the god conjure up a arena for them to fight in and had a billboard saying fight, fight, fight you dumb asshole. I sighed that immature fucking god he leaves me with all of the work, and of course that damn goddess Artemis wouldn't care she of course if fine with the idea of guts spilled across the tables and blood stains on her damn food. Sit the fuck down you pathetic excuse for heroes I thought, what I really said was"children please sit down and just get another putting" I yelled at them. They flinched and it looked like some of the girls were about to go to tears I never usually yelled at them I only yelled at them in my thoughts. After that breakfast proceeded but occasionally one of them would steal a glance at me until breakfast was over.

_**Afternoon**_

Dionysus and Artemis both flashed out so I guess there was a council meeting on Olympus. Than Malcolm from Athena's cabin came up to me. "Chiron the Hermes cabin played a prank on the Athena cabin and now we can't find any of our battle plans can you please help us look for them it would mean a lot to us. I looked at him and thought shut the fuck up, I don't give a fuck about your stupid battle plans there probably stupid just like you, you dumb pathetic piece of shit. What I said was "I am sorry child but I am very busy right now you will have to do it on your own."

I walked to the sword arena and Percy and Nico ran behind me with a fuming Thalia right behind me. "Chiron hide us Percy said." Yeah Thalia is trying to kill us Nico added." Why the fuck should I care I thought. Than Thalia came up. "Chiron can you please move I have to kill my two idiot cousins" she said. Shut the fuck up I could really care less about your fucking dumb predicament I thought, "what happened" I said. "Well Nico said asked me if we wanted to play a prank on Percy, and naturally I agreed, but when he stepped into Percy's cabin he vanished and I was shoved into the cabin by Percy and they locked me in that cabin full of Percy and Nico's clothes" (bad prank I know my mind isn't really in full prankster commando mode right now) Thalia said disgusted. I don't really give a fuck this is your damn problem so you have to fucking deal with it because I don't really give a fuck about you pathetic children of the big three because all you guys are, are spoiled children of the big three. Your worthless and no one gives a fuck about you I thought, "I'm sorry to hear that child you should probably just prank them back with the hunters " I told her. She smiled devilishly and Percy and Nico's faces went from laughing to a face of fear. Percy whispered into Nico's ear and than grabbed on to his shoulder and they vanished into a shadow probably to the underworld where they usually hang out at.

_**Lunch**_

Lunch was going fine and Dionysus and Artemis were back at the Big Table with me. So far none of the campers has said a word to me since I got here. So everything was peaceful until Artemis turned towards me "we are still doing capture the flag right she asked me." Of course we are you stupid whore why wouldn't we, and you say women are smarter than men. If that was true you wouldn't of asked that stupid ass question. Geez you stupid faget think before you ask stupid question. Bitch. "Of course Lady Artemis it is after all a tradition" I said with a forced smile on my face. She seemed satisfied with that answer and went back to her meal. Than Dionysus turned to me you trying to play pinnacle after this he asked. Of course not you retard of a god. How did you even get to become a Olympian no one likes you anyway. If your a Olympian what does that make me a Titan or a Primordial you god damn idiot. "Of course Dionysus I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**_Right before Capture the_****_ Flag_**

I was walking to the forest ready for the campers to lose another fucking game because of course they can't do shit and are weak as fuck. While I was walking Leo walked up to me. "Chiron looked what I made" he said. What the hell is that stupid piece of shit. It probably doesn't even work because it's retarted just like you. You can't make shit which is why you stay in Bunker 9 trying to make something everyone would like when really no one gives a fuck about you damn idiot."Ah what is it" I asked. I don't know but I am going to try it out during the capture the flag game he said. Oh no the retard hasn't tried it out yet we are all going to die he is going to hell. Well it wasn't like no one saw this coming we would die from a little stupid latino boy. "Okay just make sure no one get's hurt alright." He nodded and left.

**_Capture the Flag_** _**plans**_

I was listening to Annabeth's retarted ass plan. It's not like they are going to win anyway they aren't good enough because they suck dick. Annabeth than looked at me. What the fuck you looking at you damn hoe. Stop fucking looking at me you stupid blonde with your ugly ass gray eye's you definitely take after your mom and dad because your ugly as fuck. "Yes Annabeth." We are waiting on you to sound the horn" she said. Ugh why do I have to fucking do it the sound is so fucking annoying you do it for once you damn faget or do you need me to hold your hand the entire time. "Alright". I sounded the horn snd they ran off.

**_After Capture the Flag_**

The campers were mopping as usual since they lost. The Hephaestus cabin were sulking even more though since their cabin was destroyed but obviously their rooms weren't since their rooms are hidden. Than Clarisse came up to me. "Chiron why aren't you sad we lost" she sniffled. Because I didn't lose you guys did it's not my fault you guys lost I mean you guys are bitches. Geez the retards of the 20th century. "I'm not sad because it is just a game and you guys did fine against the Hunters who had thousands of years of training." She thought about it and walked away from me.

_**Camp Fire Night time**_

At the camp fire it signaled the end of a long day. They were all singing while I was doing my best to block them out. After a while they started chanting my name signaling that I had to sing. Man I hate fucking singing it's terrible do these bitch ass nigga's really want me to sing. I sang though and than it was the time where campers were getting claimed. After everyone was claimed they looked at me because I usually bow and say who they are son or daughter of. "Man Fuck this stupid Shit you all are stupid mother fuckers it's obvious who their godly parent is just look at the sign above their heads you stupid mother fuckers. I mean serious and some of you guys call yourselves sons and daughter of Athena you guys are just retarted dumb blondes. You all are bitches and you wonder why you wonder why lose to the fucking hunters. News Flash it's not cause their good it's because you guys are some stupid bitches and aren't good enough to be heroes you damn fagets" I screamed eat them. Looking at their dumb ass faces all of them where in tears all of them except for Percy, Nico, and Leo who weren't here they were probably just chilling down in the Underworld with Hades who actually raises his kids right and curses at them daily.

**Hopefully you enjoyed this if you want me to right another chapter just say it in a review or Private Message.**


End file.
